Although not yet widely used, generating power from changing water levels such as tides has potential for future electricity generation. Tides are more predictable than both wind energy and solar power. What is needed then are effective, lower cost tidal power electrical generating systems and methods.
Advantageously, the present invention pertains to efficient and cost-effective new methods and systems for generating power from tidal energy. In one embodiment, a hydropower generation method utilizes changing water levels. The method comprises collecting water percolating through a permeable substance into a first underground region as a water level is increased. The collected water is released from the first underground region into a second underground region. In this manner a first hydro turbine and generator operatively coupled therebetween can generate power. Water may be released from the second underground region as water level is decreased. This can operate a second hydro turbine and generator operatively coupled therebetween to also generate power.
In another embodiment the present invention pertains to a tidal power system. The system comprises a first underground region for collecting water percolating through a coastal area medium at a higher tide level and a second underground region capable of fluid communication with the first underground region. Water is released from the first underground region to the second underground region through an inflow pipe. The inflow pipe further comprises a first hydro turbine and generator operatively coupled thereto to generate power. The system has an outflow pipe through which water is released from the second underground region. The outflow pipe further comprises a second hydro turbine and generator operatively coupled thereto to generate power. The system is configured to release water at separate times from the first underground region and the second underground regions to operate the hydro turbines and generators and thereby produce electricity.